Excess currents (or surge currents or over currents) in power semiconductor components or devices may be triggered by failures in supply networks (e.g. on the entry side of a converter or a phase short circuit), or in special conditions of an inverter load. Power semiconductor components may be loaded with momentary or short term excess currents during operation, and may suffer from damages. It is desired to reduce damages caused by surge currents and improve the reliability of power semiconductor components when surge currents occur, for example.